Always you
by LeighF1996
Summary: Harry's thoughts on several instances connected to Ginny. I don't own anything but my own ideas.
1. First glance

You came rushing down the stairs in a blur of limbs and bright red hair, your cheeks flushing cherry red as soon as your eyes meet my own. In that moment I swear my heart stopped for a second as your gorgeous green eyes meet mine.

You look away shyly to your mother and I instantly miss your eyes looking into my own.

I can hear Ron talking to me, seemingly from a distance as my focus is still centred on you.

You run back upstairs and I feel a strange longing to follow you.

That was the first time I laid eyes on you, Ginny Weasly.


	2. Saving the red haired damsel

When Tom Riddle stole you down to the dark chamber of secrets, I was so terrified that id never see you again. Me and Ron spent so long getting down there we were worried that it was too late. And when I had to go on alone to find you, my thoughts weren't of myself,not Ron or anyone else. They were of you, wondering if I was going to be too late too save you.

When I finally got to the chamber, my heart racing with fear, feet numb from the cold air and freezing water, and saw you lying there blue and cold my heart stopped. I ran to you, truly believing that I was too late to save you.

When you moved after I'd defeated Riddle I was so relieved I couldn't breathe for a second. Just to see your eyes open, meant everything to me.


	3. Misplaced Jealousy

I remember seeing you dance with Neville at the Yule Ball, wishing your arms were wrapped around my neck, gazing into my eyes the way you were gazing into his.

I think that's the first time I realised I was in love with you. Feeling so confused and ashamed with myself for thinking of my best friends sister in that way.

Then pain over realising we could never be that close because it would be wrong and you probably wouldn't even want me in that way, you were younger and Ron would never accept it.


	4. Half blood madness

The first time we kissed was magical. In the room that hardly anyone knew about, let alone access. I felt like time stopped for those few seconds that we kissed. It felt so amazing to be finally connected with you in that way, I'd been longing for it for so long, and now it was finally happening. I never wanted it to end.

I wasn't thinking of the consequences with Ron or anything else, I was just thinking of this moment, us two together.

The way I always wanted us to be.


	5. Reunions

The time I didn't see you for months on end whilst Ron Hermione and I were off searching for Horcruxces were difficult. Missing you pretty much every moment. Fearing for your safety stuck in that school with Snape as headmaster. Just wishing I could be with you to protect you. But I was comforted by the fact that I knew your strength. I knew you were strong enough to last without me there.

Then I finally saw you after long months of absence. It was like the sun rising on a cloudy day. You ran into my arms with this adorable smile and I felt like everything was right again. I was home, I was where I was meant to be.

Right here, with you.


	6. Happy endings

And now we're here, at our wedding completing another big step toward our future together. Here you stand, currently six months pregnant with our first child and you're glowing.

Glowing with a mixture of pregnancy flushes and happiness, your eyes sparkling at me with love. I feel so proud to have you stand opposite me, about to become my wife after the long road we've all been down together.

I glance back to see Hermione and Ron wrapped in each other's arms, a toddler sat upon Ron's lap, grinning at us.

As I gaze into your eyes, saying 'I do' brings so much joy within me I can feel tears glazing my eyes. Then as the wedding officiant says 'You can now kiss the bride' everything disappears as my lips meet yours, in the start of our future.

The End.

A/N: This was an idea that came into my head so I just thought why not haha I'm aware it's a bit loose in some parts but I hope you enjoy it anyway, thanks for reading x


End file.
